make me crazy
by Eunsuluph
Summary: MAKE ME CRAZY


Rated: M - Indonesia - Romance - yunjaeyoosuminho - Reviews: - publish :18-04-2010 - complete- id:2315132

* * *

Anyeong……

Lam kenal semuanya mau bikin fanfiction ne… d R&R y… jangan lupa.

* * *

Pairing:

-Yunjae (jaejoong dam yunho)

-Yoosu ( yoochun dan junsu)

Minho( chang min n minho*shine*)

Yup langsung z y…..

MAKE ME CRAZY

Di pagi2 buta waktu orang lagi tertidur dengan pulasnya. Junsu, anak tunggal dari pasangan jaejoong dan yunho yang selalu HOT setiap hari ini sudah terbangun. Hal ini di karenakan mimpinya yang tak menyenangkan (?).

"hah… tidak mungkin. Bagaimana aku bias bermimpi tentang anak yang menyebalkan itu!! Tidak ini tidak mungkin!"

Ya, junsu memang terbangun karena mimpi yoochun menyatakan cinta padanya. 'yoochun itu tidak mungkin menyatakan cintanya pada ku. Dia kan normal, lagipula itu hanya mimpi. Pleace de…' pikirnya dengan yang sangat pas2an…

Author: CKCKCKCKCK.. =,=

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dan junsu yang masih makan roti buatan ayah jae kelabakan berlari memasuki kelas.

"hah… kenpa hari ini aku sial terus? Hu'uh. Ini pasti gara2 si yoochun. Wuah awas kau yoochun berengsek!"

Makinya sambil mempercepat larinya. Namun sayang sensei yang sudah berada di dalam kelas marah dengan keterlambatannya.

"buat apa kau masuk segala? Keluar! Bawa tas mu dan pergi ke kebun belakang, bersihkan sampah2 di sana."

"tapi pak saya…"

"ah, sudah. Bapak tidak mau dengar alasan mu! Ah ya.. yoochun. Setelah pelajarn selesai cek pekerjaan junsu d kebun belakang. Mengerti?"

"baik pak…"

'hu'uh dia lagi dia lagi! Wuah.. apa dunia ku sekarang hanya d penuhi olehnya?'

Junsu terus ngomel panjang lebar sambil berjalan pasrah ke kebun belakang sekolah. Setelah beberapa saat junsu sampai di kebun belakang sekolah.

"hah.. di sini segar. Mungkin aku bisa tidur dulu sebentar."

Junsu yang kurang tidur karena mimpi buruk yang di alami nya itu pun tertidur. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, …

Tak terasa jam pelajaran sensei killer itu pun berakhir dan yoochun dengan senang hati pergi ke kebun belakang. Tempat sang pujaan berada. Memang yoochun sudah lama suka dengan junsu. Walaupun junsu tidak menyadarinya, tapi yoochun berusaha agar junsu tau bahwa yoochun sangat menyukai junsu. Yoochun tidak berani mengatakan langsung pada bahwa dia menyukai junsu. Karena mereka sama cowo. Tapi keinginan yoochun untuk memiliki junsu tidak bias terelakkan, dia sering cemburuy ketika junsu bersama teman cowonya.

"wuah.. enak baget dia tiduran di sini. Hei su.. bangun, ntar di marahin sensei lo.. hey.."

Yoochun berencana membangunkan junsu tapi..

" ah.. yoochun kau berengsek. Lepaskan aku.'

Junsu yang setengah tidur itu membuat yoochun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'kamu manis banget sih su,,, cicip dikit ah,,,'

Yoochun mulai mendekatkan bibir tipis nya ke bibikr junsu yang dari tadi manyun gk karuan.

'emmm su. Kamu manis banget se,, jadi gk mau lepas.'

Yoochun yang sudah di mabuk kepayang mulai ingin yang lebih. Awalnya dia hanya bermaksud untuk mengecup bibirnya junsu. Tapi sekarang dia malah ingin lebih.

Di gigitnya bibir merah junsu membuat junsu membuka mulutnya, yoochun pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Lidahnya memanjang dan menari2 di mulut junsu. Junsu yang asing dengan sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya membuka mata.

"wuah.. ah, yoo.. chun apa yang kau lakukan. Ah.. hentikan."

Tapi tenaga junsu seakan menghilang. Junsu seakan2 juga menginginkan yoochun..

"ah.. chun.. aku… hah…"

"kau lihat? Kau menyukainya su. Hayolah.. kita nikmati ini bersama ok?"

Kata yoochun saat melepaskan ciumannya untuk bernapas.

" kau gila aku mana mungkin menyukainya. Ah.."

Junsu mendesah saat yoochun memegang titik sensitive di tubuhnya.

" su.. kau manis sekali. Aku ingin kamu lebih,,,"

"chun… wuah aku.. hah… ah.. chun.."

Junus kembali bermoan ria saat yoochun mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan di tambah perlakuan di bawah sana.

"chun hentikan.. emm.. chun.. hah.. nanti di.. ah lihat orang chun."

"su.. gk bakal da yang liat kita kopk. Tenang z ya… sayang"

Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di junior junsu.

"ah, junior sudah bangun su,, aku buat tidur lagi ya,,,"

Yoochun pun memaju mundurkan junior junsu yang sudah dari tadi tegang.

"hah,, chun.. aku. Sudah!"

Junsu yang marah karena di goda oleh yoochun mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorong yoochun.

"brengsek! Dasar hentai! Aku benci kamu park yoochun!!!!"

Junsu segera berlari menginggalkan yoochun yang seakan bingung melihat junsu.

'heh,, kenapa kau tidak bilang menyuikainya saja se su. Kamu memang menarik.'

Piker yoochun sambill menjilat jemari2nya yang terbentuk sempurna.

* * *

TBC

Wuah… jangan lupa R&R y…

Arigato…

.-


End file.
